This disclosure relates generally to the field of guided meditation, and specifically to providing guided meditation to a user in a virtual reality environment.
Meditation can provide numerous physical and mental benefits. For example, on a physical level, meditation may increase a person's energy level, lower high blood pressure, improve the immune system, and reduce tension-based pain. On a mental level, meditation may, for example, decrease stress and anxiety, increase happiness, improve emotional stability, and achieve peace of mind. People who practice meditation regularly are more likely to experience these benefits. Guided meditation is a form of meditation in which a person follows voice instructions, either live or recorded, guiding the person step-by-step through a meditation exercise.
Meditating outdoors in nature may facilitate improved meditation experiences compared to meditating indoors. Natural environments such as beaches, oceans, forests, waterfalls, and other pleasant settings can help people relax and focus while meditating. However, it may be impractical for people who do not live or work near these natural environments to meditate in natural environments. Virtual reality technology can let users view these environments through a virtual reality system. For example, the virtual environment may be a natural environment located across the world from the location of a user in real life.